fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A.E.G.I.S. Magic Core
A.E.G.I.S. Magic Core (A.E.G.I.S.マジックコア A. E. G. I. S. Majikkukoa) is an extremely advanced technological marvel created by Antonio Stryker 'and the combined efforts of 'Kozoma Bellfrey and Ivon Gwyn, all of them contributing in creating this device, being the crowning achievement in fusing cybernetics and magic together. The device was created with the intended use of being a revolutionary portable energy supply that could be installed inside machines, and even inside living creatures. Because of the amount of condensed energy stored inside, it is considered to be one of the most powerful and dangerous objects to ever exist in Earth Land '(second only to the 'Magic Reactor). The objective of this project was to implant this device within an organic life form in order to serve as a third magic core that is normally found inside a wizards body, augmenting their affinity and ability with magic. With very few ever made, and with even fewer people possessing knowledge of this device even existing, only a select few are blessed with the chance of having this object. The name in particular is an acronym standing for: * A'rtificially * '''E'ngineered * 'G'enetic * 'I'ntegrated * 'S'ystem Creation Hoping to one-up his last invention, the '''Ethonic Magic Reactor, Antonio decides to enlist the help of world-renown geneticist and biologist Ivon Gwyn, and Kozoma Bellfrey to provide the necessary robotic and mechanical technology . Antonio spent most of his time planning and thinking, hoping to come up with the big idea. After weeks of pacing and biding his time, he finally grasped of an invention worthy of his time: create a portable energy source, one that is capable of being implanted within an organic body. Antonio, being considered as the world's greatest engineer, would find some way to implant a new form of energy inside a living creature's body and not suffer any form or negative ramifications by being fused with a foreign power source. The hopes that he had for this project was to imitate the magic core that existed inside a wizard's body, serving as a battery for them to access from. To get started, Antonio brings in an a vast quantity of Celesta Steel to serve as the core's primary component used to create the body, filling it with some of the original technology used to create the Ethonic Magic Reactor, but in a much smaller degree. Kozoma arrives to provide some support, creating an Ethernano generator to completely infuse the battery with a vast amount of magic energy, enriching the battery with a it's very own magic abilities. The repeated process wind up deeply rooting every part of the machine with magic, causing the machine to work like a heart, pumping it's very own Ethernano without having to draw it from the air or any living creatures. With the body ready and the energy source stable and functional, all that was needed was to go through the testing on live test subjects. In order to avoid any humanitarian law breaking, Ivon decides to experiment on cloned animals and humans. By using cloned organic life, Antonio and his allies would avoid any inhuman acts of cruelty that would make them look bad. The very first trials were done on cloned animals, transferring the energy from the core directly into the beasts body, only for the creature to suffer from the vast energies coursing through their body, eventually killing the creature. As the world's foremost expert in biology and genetic research, Kozoma hypothesized that the energy itself was to much for any living creature to take in their body, realizing that the only clear course of action to take was to implant the entire engine inside a suitable host. This course of action would allow for the host to draw from the magic core's energy directly from the source rather than take it from an outside force, ensuring that the energy would be unable to harm the living being carrying the A.E.G.I.S. Core. With the core completed, Antonio decides to mass produce several A.E.G.I.S. Cores in order to give to several specific wizards he would encounter, using the rest to create several machines to power. Effects and Abilities The A.E.G.I.S.Magic Core is an internal battery and power source that is capable of generating it's own Ethernano particles and magic energy, devoiding it's host the need to recharge their magic strength by absorbing Ethernano from the air and living creatures nearby. The A.E.G.I.S. Core provides an extra supply of energy that is used to aid in the host in a number of ways that ensures that they survive and adapt to nearly any situation they face. Becoming a Host The process required to possesses an A.E.G.I.S. Core inside the human body is not only unbelievably painful, but the incredibly dangerous. If the vessel is not able to synchronize with the magic core's magic wavelength and energy, the vessel will die in a matter of minutes, being rejected and having the insides of their body torn to pieces. Only wizards and animals with magic abilities powerful enough to able to resist the magic core's hold on the user's body able to incorporate it within themselves. The union between the the core and the vessel is irreversible, once the core is successfully fused to the body, the body cannot survive without it's endless energy. With the fusion completed, the vessel is bestowed with unimaginable powers, bestowing them a third magic core within their body. After the union is completed, the vessel is branded with the the magic core's crest on an area on their body, branding them with the sign that they are merged with the magic core. So long as both are fused, the crest will never disapear from the host's body. Energy and Health The A.E.G.I.S. Magic Core's primary function is to serve as an alternate source of magic energy that the vessel can use to nourish their body in many different ways, such as providing nourishment to the host's organs, provide a boost to the host's magic attacks, and increase their odds at survival. The number of effects that the A.E.G.I.S. Core is capable of are outrageously large, capable of producing feats like: * Energy Production: 'The energy it produces is unlike anything that can be found in nature or created in a laboratory, the core can actually create it's very own form of Ethernano, similar to that of what a living creature is capable of doing. The energy produced by the core is constantly being created, as it takes the Ethernano Particles from the air in order to convert it into more fuel, the power created by this repeated process creates magic energy that is many times more purer and powerful than anything produced by wizards. The energy output of this unique source is approximately 10x greater in concentrated magic volume, * '''Host and Core Regeneration: '''The magic core is able to protect and aid it's host in a variety of ways, most notable being the power to regenerate itself and heal the host at the same time. So long as the core lives, killing it's host is rendered as an extremely difficult task, as the core will convert its magic energy into producing new, more healthy cells to replace damaged ones. The degree of healing is nearly limitless, as the core is capable of generating a nearly endless supply of Ethernano Particles, thus rendering it able to generate any type and number of cells needed to repair most forms of damage. The speed of cell production is unimaginably fast acting, so fast that it is able to heal it's host even faster than 'Death Magic is able to kill them, producing cells to immediately replace the dead ones deteriorated by the magics power. * Inability to be Tampered With: 'Once bonded to a host, the core is unable to be influenced by an outside source, such as any form of magnetism, electrical discharges, telekinetic assaults, or other forms of manipulative magic. * '''Survival Skills and Adaption: '''The core will do everything in its power to ensure its host's survival, going so far as altering the it's hosts bodily chemistry, enzyme formation, body functions, and composition, such as being able to harden the density of muscles in response to physical trauma. When in a harsh environment, the core provides additional nutrients to fight off hunger, increase adrenaline to fend off exhaustion and sleep. The changes go even further when exposed to dangerous, inhospitable areas, hardening the surface of the skin and matching the temperature of magma if ever exposed to it, increasing bodily heat and atomic friction when in a sub-zero climate, and increasing bodily water in brutal hot areas like deserts. * '''Personal Consciousness: '''The A.E.G.I.S. Core is not a simple "battery" that can be strapped on and be used, the core possesses a degree of intelligence that enables it to distinguish friends from foes, deciding who is allowed to access it's vast power source and exactly how much. * '''Chemical and elemental Conversion: '''The A.E.G.I.S. Core is capable of absorbing base elements like rocks, metals, and basic minerals and break them down to their core forms, serving as the cores main source of extra fuel to enhance it's primary functions. Magic-Induced Transformation ' Wizard fused with the A.E.G.I.S. Core, transformed into an unimaginably powerful beast of magic.]] A host, if powerful enough, is able to fully bring out the A.E.G.I.S Core's full power and trigger a transformation born from pushing the magic core's energy beyond the maximum threshold of energy output. The energy released from the core causes the Ethernano Particles to trigger evolutionary changes inside the host's body, causing their cell's affinity and susceptibility to their own magic. When this occurs, the host's magic capabilities are amplified to frightening levels, inducing extreme changes to their biology. Every person experiences these transformations differently, resulting with every person obtaining a different form when achieving this feat. While in this transformation, the host's magic abilities are augmented more than 10x their ordinary capabilities, achieving feats that were once considered outside the realm of possibility for their magic and bodies to accomplish. Depending on what magic abilities they possesses, those abilities serve as a determine factor, an example of this would be a Dragon Slayer transforming into a Dragon-Beast hybrid. They are also granted a completely new set of powers and abilities that helps compliment their new-found powers: * Accelerated Healing: 'While in this form, the healing factor that the magic core offered is pushed even further, being able to regenerate entire limbs in a mere matter of seconds, making next to impossible to stop them in their tracks. At this point, not even 'Death Magic would be able to slow them down, as their bodies would be able to immediately fend off the spell's negative effects, much like how anti-bodies would completely destroy a virus before it has a chance spreading. The healing also renders other forms of destruction-based magic useless. * Unimaginably Vast Increase in Power: '''The level of force and power of a wizard's spells are boosted through the roof, transforming a miserable spark of fire into an inferno of powerful flames capable of turning an entire city into ash. The degree of magic energy released with every spell created in this form is monumental, transforming even the weakest, most pathetic of attacks into untold weapons of mass destruction. * '''Further Increased Magical Compatibility: '''The affinity a wizard shows toward using a particular element or elemental-based magic is vastly increased, blessing them with abilities that further increases the degree of control they have with a specific element, such as manipulating the shape of fire, controlling what form water, basically allowing a wizard to manipulate the elements they have and what shape they can take with but a single thought. * '''Augmented Bodily Functions and Senses: '''The hosts body and functions are increased to super human levels, augmenting their multi-directional awareness, physical abilities (speed, strength, agility), reaction speed, and durability to amazing heights, making the action of punching through a mountain a simple feat to accomplish. * '''Magic Energy Generation: '''The A.E.G.I.S. Core's primary function of generating magic energy is boosted to monstrous new levels, being given the ability to almost immediately replenish a wizard's magic energy after casting a spell, regenerating their magic by producing even more than the amount spent. * '''Increased Magic Threshold: '''The maximum amount of magic energy they are able to contain inside their bodies is enlarged dramatically, in order to allow the host to cast their most powerful spells without much difficulty and use it as fluently as possible. Side-Effects Drawing out this much energy from the A.E.G.I.S. Core is not without a price, the core will eat away at its host's life and body in order to make up for the amount of energy it expended during use, causing extreme levels of cellular degradation within body. If the host survives being devoured by the core, it will eventually heal any damage it caused to the host. However, after the healing, the wizard will be unable to use magic for a set duration of time that is determined by how long they where transformed. the common duration for this state is a week, with the longest ever being recorded being 1 year and 5 days. Equipment Danger of Incompatibility and Counter-Measure The '''A.E.G.I.S. Core' cannot be installed inside just any machine or system, the energy alone would wind-up destroying the contraption it's hooked up with, or worse, enter into it's meltdown mode in order to destroy any foreign objects trying to siphon off it's energy without it's permission. The Meltdown Protocol was specifically designed as an ultimate security measure designed to ensure that no one would be able to benefit from the A.E.G.I.S. Core's primary functions without suffering the dire consequences of trying to combine it with unsuitable machines and magic items or using it without Antonio's permission. During meltdown mode, the core will begin to increase it's bodily heat to unimaginable high levels, enough to melt through nearly anything except it's own metallic shell. It will then proceed to collect dangerously vast quantities of Ethernano particles from the air and all living creatures, as well as taking inside itself air, dust, and other viable elements nearby, and converting it into even more Ethernano. The core will then violently exhume lethal levels of highly concentrated Ethernano, the likes capable of vaporizing human flesh in a matter of seconds. At the final stage, the core will release all of the built up energy in a single flash, creating an explosion of untold proportions, with an energy output capable of completely vaporizing everything in it's wake, not even being capable to leave an ounce of ash to mark it's existence. Items Antonio and Kozoma, deciding to create a series of extremely specific objects and machines that are compatible with the A.E.G.I.S Core, were developed as a series of industrial machines used primarily in other branches of industry such as mining, construction, and energy research. As such, a small number of devices were specifically created to be the only devices to be compatible with the core's unique energy signature: * A.E.G.I.S. Shield: '''Possessing a name that is * '''A.E.G.I.S. Laser Cutter: An industrial plasma cutter primarily used in mining by cutting through rocks and cutting harder surfaced metals and stones, this machine channels the core's raw energy in order to channel it into a focused beam that is able to cut through most conventional materials that are considered to difficult to mine, this device is the only tool capable of mining Celesta Steel 'due to the metal being unimaginably dense in matter. The laser cutter can also be transformed into a weapon if altered and changed a little, but with it's intended purpose being for mining and construction, would severely undermine it's effectiveness in the field, designated as more of a toll than a weapon. The laser's power can be increased by a gauge reaching from 1-10, with 1 being able to cut through metal and 10 slicing through nearly all forms of material objects. * '''A.E.G.I.S. Liquid Fuel: '''Considered to be one of the richest types of fuels to exist in 'Earth Land, farly surpassing fossil and oil fuels. The liquid itself is unimaginably rich in the purest, most refinely processed magic liquid in Earth Land, able to power a New-Gen Magic Vehicle for months. Antonio primarily created it as a way to develop a more cheaper fuel to be made available for the public to use, saving them a large quantity of capital in the process. Trivia Category:Magic Items Category:Magic Item